Corsavos
Corsavos, also called Korsaa, was an icy planet in the Outer Rim Territories, and the tenth in the Mandalore system. It was inhabited by two Talz mining settlements and several small, nomadic Mandalorian clans. Natives of Corsavos, although known as Corsairs to offworlders, preferred their native Mando'a name Korsa'ade, meaning "Children of Korsaa". History Early colonization Corsavos was first colonized by the warlike Taung during their en masse flight to the Mandalorian sector from their native world of Coruscant. In the process, many of the local Talz were hunted to near-extinction. Eventually, three particular Mandalorian families became the predominant ruling class of the frigid planet; when Mandalore the First united all clans of the Mando'ade, they became vassals under the jurisdiction of a Mandalorian chieftain. Talz rebellion In 2367 BBY, the subterranean Talz banded together to form the Talz Mining Combine, which became excessively rich from the discovery of ''beskar'' beneath the planet's surface. The Combine built up a small army of repurposed droids plated with the nearly-indestructible Mandalorian iron and drove the Korsa'ade off the planet. The Talz made an appeal to the Republic for aid as their former Mandalorian overseers retaliated in force. The Talz recusants' case was hotly debated in the Galactic Senate, during a short time in which hostility between the Republic and Mandalorians began to increase, but based on the fact that Corsavos was a vassal world of Mandalorian Space, the Talz' plea for Republic intervention was ultimately ignored. Without Jedi support, the Talz were quickly defeated and the Talz Mining Combine was merged with Sev'la Mandalorian Workshops to form Korsal Galactic Consolidated. Offworlder raids In 1057 BBY, without a Mandalore to guide the various aliiti clans, the Mandalorian sector was subjected to the intrusion of invasive species from nearby systems. On their own, the clans of Corsavos were insufficient to stop the raiding of their homeworld, and they were pushed back into the mountains of their own planet; their Talz vassals were taken as slaves by the invaders. Mandalore the Uniter By 1058 BBY, the situation had gone from barely contained to a wild outburst. Not one planet in the Mandalore system lay unaffected by the chaotic pillaging of the offworlders. It was to their great benefit, then, when Mandalore the Uniter returned to Mandalorian Space and within a matter of a weeks had routed the alien raiders entirely. With the Mandalorian clans reunited, peace returned. Anti-slavery movement With the Ruusan Reformation in 1000 BBY and the commencement of the Golden Age of the Republic, the Galaxy took a long look at itself. Planetary slavery on a Core world such as those in the Mandalorian sector was seen as outdated in this new age- even barbaric and criminal. As a result, the Korsa'ade relinquished their hold on the Talz clans. Without Mandalorian rule, the Talz, who had known nothing outside of slavery, had little other to do than continue mining for the Korsa'ade as hired servants with paid labor, with the additional promise that they could, at any time, leave their current employment and travel elsewhere. Many Talz abandoned Corsavos and ventured to other parts of the Galaxy. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars broke out in 22 BBY, Mandalorian space became divided between the pacifist New Mandalorian faction and the traditionalist Deathwatch splinter group. With some Corsairs seeing this as an opportunity to once again enslave the Talz and regain a larger foothold over their world's vast and lucrative beskar deposits, the frozen planet became engaged in a bloody civil war lasting until 20 BBY, in which the Deathwatch supporters were expunged from the planet. With the conflict subsided, the Korsa'ade remained neutral for the final months of the war, refusing to let a resurgence of their long-lost warrior past take hold. Imperial occupation In 19 BBY, with a Senate hungry for the blood of worlds that had been unfortunate enough to be at all aligned with the Separatists during the Clone Wars, Corsavos was targeted along with much of Mandalorian Space, with its Mandalorian iron deposits being the real reasoning behind their uproar. The deposits were mined to exhaustion by the new Empire, and its people were scattered under a rigid occupation. The rise of the Rebellion brought hope to the Korsa'ade, although this hope remained unfulfilled as Corsavos became the headquarters for Wellig Treus, an Imperial Remnant leader who had bestowed himself with the title of Moff. During this time, the bond between the Talz and Mandalorian Corsairs grew significantly stronger in the face of a common enemy. Hoping to gain the Rebels' attention, they began a small revolt against Moff Treus in 18 ABY, but the following year the Imperial Remnant signed the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, which dictated that New Republic-Imperial Remnant hostilities would cease. There would be no Alliance invasion and overthrow of the Treus government. The Talz and Corsairs took matters into their own hands. Treus's assassination in 20 ABY finally brought an end to the Imperial occupation, and the Korsa'ade and Talz slowly picked up the pieces, as they always had in past millennia. Galactic peace A period of Galactic peace followed, and Corsavos began to rebuild. Yuuzhan Vong wars The invasion of the Galaxy by the depraved Yuuzhan Vong had little effect on the distant, remote inhabitants of Corsavos; the citizens watched with mild interest as the conflicts played out, although several Corsairs became bounty hunters and joined the Galactic warfare to profit financially. New Sith Empire Corsavos, along with the rest of Mandalorian Space, remained neutral during the insurgence of Darth Krayt's New Sith Empire, and suffered little consequences from the war between the Galactic Alliance and the New Sith. Once again, they merely watched the conflict rise and fall. Category:Planets